Dragon Puncher's Solo Quiz
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: In this story, I'm a player on The Money Ladder. I'm going for all of the coins as I gamble on one amazing category. Can I claim the game? With Koopa, Luigi and Mario


**Dragon Puncher's Solo Quiz Game**

It's a beautiful day at Mushroom City where I was about to play my favorite game when suddenly, Mario and Luigi came in. Mario smiled to me and said, "Dragon, I hope that you'll do great in this game and if you win, you'll receive big prizes."

"Yeah, just give it your all." Luigi added.

"Thanks, guys!" I replied with a smile, "Well, it's game time!"

"And now, from Mushroom City it's time for everyone's favorite quiz game, The Money Ladder!" The voice said as the crowd cheered, "This is the only game where big answers lead to big coins! And now, here's the host of our show, Koopa Troopa!"

Just then, Koopa appeared from the curtain as the crowd cheered. He smiled to them and said, "Hello everyone and welcome to the show. Thank you so much for being here today and what a better way to spend the next half hour by giving away 100,000 coins!"

When Koopa heard this, the crowd cheered again. Then he said, "That's right, folks. All you have to do is climb up the Money Ladder and get ten correct answers. If successful, then 100,000 coins will be yours. So far, no one has won the grand prize but today, someone could walk away with all that money!"

As Koopa heard it, the crowd cheered once again. then he said, "Now let's find out who is going to play today. He is the star of his very own Mushroom Kingdom Adventures and he loves to play with his friends and protect the fair kingdom. He is also known as the Fire Breath Punisher in the Glitz Pit and today, he'll be playing for the money. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes The Fire Breath Punisher… _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

The curtain opened up and then, a dragon appeared. Then it blew out smoke as I said, "Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher..."

And then, I emerge from the smoke as I said my name to the crowd, "Dragon Puncher has... _**ARRIVED!**_"

When I was done with my cry, the crowd cheered as Koopa said, "Hey there, Dragon! Welcome to the show and nice entrance you did!"

"Thank you, Koopa!" I replied to him, "It's an honor for me to be playing with you and I'm a huge fan of this show!"

"So, tell me more about yourself."

"I'm Dragon Puncher from the Bronx and I love playing with everyone. I'm known as the Fire Breath Punisher in the Glitz Pit and I'm the star of my Mushroom Kingdom Adventures!" I said to him.

"Well, I hope that everyone is looking forward to your stories and according to your profile, you said that you fight enemies. Is that true?"

"That's right. I love fighting side by side with Mario and Luigi, and I always defeat everyone with my blazing attacks!"

"I see, now if you could win 100,000 coins, what will you do?" Koopa asked me.

"I'll have my very own racetrack and hold a Mario Kart tournament and spend time with my friends." I replied to him.

"I see. Well then, are you ready to play The Money Ladder, Dragon?" Koopa asked.

"Let's do it! I love to play with you."

Koopa agreed with me and said, "Alright then, let's get to the game! The object of the game is to get ten answers that is associated with the category. For example, if the category is Mario Party 9 Minigames, then you'll have to name ten of them, like Snow Go. You'll earn coins for each correct answer as you climb up the ladder. If you manage to get all ten right and reach the top of the ladder, you could walk away with 100,000 coins!"

As Koopa heard this, I was amazed when the crowd cheered. Then he said, "But be careful, because if you could give me one answer that doesn't belong in the category, the game is over and you'll lose everything. You could stop at anytime if you wish, OK?"

"Will do, Koopa!" I agreed.

"Very good, then! It's time to see what category you'll be playing on today. Ready to find out what it is?" Koopa asked me.

"Let's see it!" I replied with a smile.

Koopa agreed and said, "Alright then, the category for today's game is… this!"

The screen then shows a category. Koopa looked at it and said, "Mario Kart Race Tracks!"

"Wow! My favorite!" I said with a smile, "I love Mario Kart!"

"Of course you do, Dragon! Now, there are 120 race tracks in the Mario Kart franchise so for this game, I want you to name ten of them and remember, it has to be from the seven main games. Alright then. Now that everything is all set, are you ready to begin?"

"Let's do it!" I replied.

"OK, then! Dragon Puncher, it's time to climb the Money Ladder!"

With the words shouted, the crowd cheered and the game has begun.

"Alright then! Just like in Mario Kart, the green light flashed and we're off and running! The first answer will give you 100 coins. Where to first, Dragon?" Koopa said to me.

"Let's start the game off with Luigi Circuit." I replied.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "That's one of them! Luigi Circuit debuted in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. You got 100 coins. Very good start, Dragon. Remember, get one wrong and you'll lose everything. Your next answer is worth 500 coins so, do you want to continue?"

"Yes!" I agreed.

"Alright then, we're playing! Next track, please."

"Peach Beach!" I said to him.

"That's 500 coins for you! Well done, Dragon!" Koopa said to me, "Peach Beach is from Double Dash! Alright, that is two down and eight to go. Now, the third answer will double your score to 1,000. Keep playing?"

"Yes! Toad Circuit!"

"From Mario Kart 7! Good job! Now you're at 1,000 coins, Dragon! The next one is worth 2,500 coins and you're doing a good job so far. So, do you want to keep playing?" Koopa asked me.

"Let's continue!" I replied.

"Alright then! For 2,500 coins, where to next?"

"Baby Park!" I said to him.

"That is from Double Dash, Dragon! Now you have 2,500 coins! Well done!" Koopa said, "Now then, if you could give me one more answer, you'll have 5,000 coins and that will put you in the safety zone. So, do you want to continue for 5,000 coins, or stay at 2,500?"

"Go for 5,000!" I said to him with a smile.

"That's a good decision! Which one will give you 5,000 coins?"

"Bowser's Castle!"

"Alright then! If Bowser's Castle is there, you'll be safe and you will have 5,000 coins. If not, the game is over and you'll lose 2,500 coins. Dragon Puncher, for 5,000 coins, you are… _**SAFE!**_" Koopa said as the crowd cheered for me.

I was impressed at the ladder as I was at the halfway mark. Then Koopa said, "Well done, Dragon! Bowser's Castle debuted in Super Mario Kart and now, you are halfway to the 100,000 coins! So far, you currently have 5,000 coins. That's yours to keep no matter what happens here if you get the next answer wrong. However, if you want to go all the way, you may choose to keep playing. So, what are you going to do? Will you continue on, or take the money and run?"

"Well Koopa, I have five answers so far and I need five more to win so, let's go for more!" I replied as the crowd cheered.

"He's playing, folks!" Koopa said to the crowd, "So, let's keep climbing up The Money Ladder!"

Then the game continues on in the second half as Koopa said, "OK, since you've decided to continue, that means you are now playing for 7,500 coins. So, what is your next course in this category?"

"Number six, Koopa Cape!" I said to him.

"Good job, Dragon! I do have a course in Mario Kart Wii. That's 7,500 coins, buddy! Now then, your next answer is worth 10,000 coins so, do you want to keep playing?" Koopa asked me.

"Keep going! Number seven, Waluigi Pinball!" I replied.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "That's it, Dragon! Waluigi Pinball is from Mario Kart DS and now, you have 10,000 coins! Only three more to go and you are doing a fantastic job in this game so, do you wish to continue on for 25,000 coins or take the 10,000 and run?"

"Continuing on with number eight, Mario Circuit!" I said to Koopa.

"You got it, Dragon! Mario Circuit is another one and now, you have 25,000 coins! Just two more to go, buddy! Alright then, the ninth answer will double your score to 50,000 and you're smiling because you're playing, right?" Koopa asked me.

"Of course I'm playing and I'll say DK Pass!" I finished.

"Another Mario Kart DS course, another correct answer! You now have 50,000 coins! Great job, Dragon!" Koopa announced to me as the crowd cheered for me. Then he said, "That means you have one more answer to go and if you do get this next one right, then you will win the game and your score will be doubled once again. This time, it is worth 100,000 coins."

The crowd saw it all and said, "Oooh!"

Koopa continued on with me and said, "That is what you'll be playing for if you decide to continue. However, if you do go for it and miss, then all of the hard work will be gone and you'll lose 45,000 coins, which leaves you with 5,000. Now, I'm going to ask you this important question. Do you wish to continue on and go one more, or take the 50,000 coins and run? Dragon, what is your decision?"

I looked at the ladder and said, "Koopa, I love Mario Kart so much and if I'm right, my score will be doubled."

"That's right, Dragon. You'll have 100,000 coins if you're correct and most importantly, you'll be the first person ever to win the game." Koopa told me.

"But I'll go down to 5,000 if I'm wrong and I currently have 50,000 at the moment so, I guess one more answer is all I need to finish this amazing game and with that, I'm going to play on!"

"You're going for 100,000 coins?" Koopa asked me.

"**_YES!_**" I agreed with him, "I'm going for it!"

"He's playing, ladies and gentlemen!" Koopa announced to the crowd as they cheered for my decision, "For the first time ever on this show, Dragon Puncher is now playing for the grand prize, 100,000 coins!"

Then Koopa came to me and said, "Well Dragon, you have done a tremendous job so far and now, you've finally made it. Now then, why did you decide to go for it?"

I smiled to him and said, "Because I still have one more to go and I had to make a big decision. So, I decided to continue playing and now, here I am at the final lap of the game!"

Koopa agreed with me and said with a smile, "That is what I like to hear. Alright then, let's get down to business and recap the nine answers that you have so far before we give you the last one. So far, you have Luigi Circuit, Peach Beach, Toad Circuit, Baby Park, Bowser's Castle, Koopa Cape, Waluigi Pinball, Mario Circuit and DK Pass. Now, you only need one more answer to win this game and you're smiling because you've been saving it the best for last, right?"

I smiled to him and said, "Of course I do have one more. I've been there many times and raced with all of my friends so, here it is. Koopa, I'm pleased to announce that the tenth and final Mario Kart Race Track is… _**RAINBOW ROAD!**_"

"He's going for Rainbow Road, ladies and gentlemen!" Koopa announced as Rainbow Road appears on the screen with the crowd cheering. Then he came to me and said, "Why Rainbow Road?"

"Because this is where the final race of the tournament takes place before the trophies are given out so, I decided to finish it off with the final race of the Special Cup." I replied to him.

Koopa agreed with me and said, "I see. So, you have Rainbow Road at the moment and now, I'm giving you the option to change your answer. Now, if you think that the answer is good enough for you, you may choose to keep it. However, if you think that the answer is wrong, you may choose to change it. So, I'm going to ask you this question. Do you want to change your answer, or stay with Rainbow Road?"

I looked at Rainbow Road and said to him, "Well Koopa, I do love Mario Kart so much and I'm a professional racer in the tournaments in the Mushroom Kingdom so, I think that Rainbow Road is good enough for me! I'm going to keep my answer!"

"Are you sure?" Koopa asked me.

"_**YES!**_" I agreed, "I'm keeping Rainbow Road and that is my decision!"

"He's staying with Rainbow Road, folks!" Koopa said to the crowd as they cheered for me. Then he said, "Alright Dragon, since you have decided not to change your answer, it looks like we are all set for the final decision. Now in just a few seconds, we're going to find out if Rainbow Road is there or not. If it is, then you will be the first person ever in the history of this show to win this game and you will walk away with 100,000 coins."

"Oooh!" The crowd said.

"But, if Rainbow Road is not there however, then you will drop down to 5,000 coins. Well, it all comes down to this. One answer separates you from winning this game so, are you ready Dragon?" Koopa asked me.

"All set and ready to go! Let's do it, Koopa!" I replied.

Koopa smiled with me and said, "Alright then, here we go! Drum roll, please!"

With the words shouted, the drum roll started to play, the lights dimmed all across the stage and the spotlight shined on us and the screen. Koopa looked at me and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for! Will The Fire Breath Punisher become the first person ever to win this game and take home 100,000 coins? We're about to find out... right now! Dragon Puncher, this is it! Is Rainbow Road an official Mario Kart Race Track?"

As the drum roll grew louder, the crowd grew very silent. I held my breath and waited in anticipation as the drum roll continues on, hoping for my first perfect game. All I have to do now is watch the screen and wait for the final decision.

And then, the drum roll finished with a bang, signaling the final announcement. We both watched the screen and then...

And then...

Rainbow Road turned green, which means that the answer is right. Koopa looked at it and said to me with a big smile, "_**YES!**_"

With the word shouted, I fell down on the floor in happiness as the crowd made its biggest cheer for me very loudly with confetti falling on the stage. Then I ran to Koopa and gave him a big hug. I have officially won the game and I felt so very happy for my victory.

When I was done with the hug, Koopa smiled to me and said, "You have finally done it, Dragon! That is 100,000 coins and it is all yours! Congratulations, buddy! You are now the first official winner of the Money Ladder! How do you feel, buddy?"

"It feels great, Koopa!" I replied with a big smile as the crowd cheered for me, "I am so glad to be the first person ever to win this game and it is all thanks to Mario Kart! I did it! I can't believe that I've won the game!"

"Of course you did, Dragon! The perfect game is yours, buddy!" Koopa said to me as the crowd made its biggest applause for my perfect game. Then he said, "Now then, how do you know that Rainbow Road is there?"

"Well Koopa, Rainbow Road is the last course of the Special Cup and it first debuted in Super Mario Kart. So, I saved the answer the best for last and now, here I am with 100,000 coins and the win!" I replied to him as the crowd cheered for me.

"That's what I like to hear about and now that you have won the game, let's take a breather and have a look at all of the other answers you could have said. Shall we take a look?" Koopa asked me.

"Of course!" I said.

"Alright then. May we see the remaining answers for our champion, please."

Then the screen shows the remaining answers that I missed as Koopa said, "There was Waluigi Stadium, Yoshi Falls, Neo Bowser City, Broken Pier, Shy Guy Bazaar, Music Park and many others."

"Oh! I knew I forgot those but I still won, right?" I asked him.

"That's right, Dragon!" Koopa replied, "Well, you did it! You have played a perfect game today and for that amazing performance, you have made history on this show as our first big winner! You've been a fantastic player and once again, you have earned 100,000 coins! Congratulations, Dragon Puncher!"

"Thanks, Koopa!" I replied to him as I gave him another hug.

"You're very welcome, buddy! You've earned it." Koopa said to me as the crowd cheered once again. Then he raised my hand as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, here's our first grand champion of the show... **_DRAGON PUNCHER!_**"

As Koopa heard my name, the crowd cheered even more for me as confetti fell once again. Then he said "Alright folks, that is all the time we have for you today and we have finally crowned our first winner with 100,000 coins! Now then, anything you would like to say before we go, Dragon?"

I smiled at him and replied, "Yes! I would like to close this show with one final phrase and that is my battle cry so, here it is. Blazing with passion, burning with fury! The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As I heard this phrase, the crowd cheered again. Koopa smiled to me and said, "That's right, Dragon! You are the Fire Breath Punisher and with that, we're all out of time! See you again next time, everyone!"

And so, I had a great game.


End file.
